


love and live young

by ACrazyFangirl



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Canada is based loosely around Anne of Green Gables, F/M, Good, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, SO, after cannon, dally lives but johnny dies, its so good, multi chaptered, they are so good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: Darry married at nineteen before letting his love go to college and essentially live her own life. But as she returns with a job in hand, in a different country he has to decide whether to go and leave his brothers, stay and leave his love, or go and take his brothers. Canada is also a perfect place to start again but the complete opposite of their home. How will they cope? Probably hopelessly in love.





	love and live young

Honestly, nineteen was to young to be married. But we were young and in love, maybe Darry wanted some help looking after his younger brothers, it didn’t help that I went to college for most of the year. It was still a lovely relationship, though most people didn’t know that we were actually married. His brothers did, the other people in his gang didn’t. Thought I was just some oddly faithful girlfriend, I didn’t tell my school or my small group of people I consider friends because. Well, people don’t accept a married woman working nowadays so I wear my ring on a chain.  
“Hey, sweetie you come around here often,” says some Greaser as I wait outside a milk shake shop before going back to the Curtis’ house and surprising Darry.  
“Nah, I go to college,” I reply smirking lightly and slurping my drink.  
“You one of those soc’s,” he asks, “you don’t look like a soc.”  
“I sure as hell ain’t a soc,” I laugh, “I don’t think my lad will have me if I was a soc.”  
“You have a lad,” he says his face drops, “and you aren’t a soc but you go to college.”  
“I am an inspiration,” I laugh before tossing my hair placing the glass on the windowsill collection area and looking at him, “now do you need to take a picture because it will probably last longer. I am about to go so.”  
“Do I not get a kiss,” he says, “you are rather pretty.”  
“I don’t even know your name and I have a lad,” I answer rather snootily, “I think I would have to know a little bit more about you.”  
“Dallas, Dally,” he says.  
“Not enough information. Now Dallas, Dally I best be off,” I reply before picking my suitcase up from the floor and heading to the Curtis home.

It is unlocked as per usual and I swing the door open to see.  
“Hey Soda, Pony is Darry home,” I ask innocently enough to see the pair of brothers sat on the floor playing cards.  
“Yeah who is asking,” he yells from the kitchen.  
“Beth, you’re loving wife,” I respond before he runs in and embraces me.  
“I thought you were coming tomorrow,” he says into my shoulder, “you came early.”  
“Well I have something I need to say, we need to talk about something important,” I say as I hold him.

It has been three months of communicating merely by letters and in secrecy. It is trying, when all I needed was his warm embrace and he voiced all his worries about his family and Johnny and Ponyboy and he needed me whilst I was busy learning. Johnny is dead now. I didn’t even know him that well, but Dally poured his soul out over paper. I am not going to feel guilty about learning but I will feel guilty about not being there for the man I love.

“Beth,” he says, “can we go somewhere.”  
“Darry,” I say, “I would rather, we stay here. Home okay?”  
He nods and then picks my bag up and takes it to our bedroom, “we should have the discussion.”  
I sit down and then fiddle with my ring, I take it from my chain and place it on my finger as Darry passes me a mug of coffee. He looks worried, I grin reassuringly at him and kiss him as he sits down.  
“I got a job,” I say finally, “but you aren’t going to like it.”  
“Come on Beth you know I love you,” he says, “I will help you whatever you do. You are going to be why more better then I will especially work wise.”  
“Darry,” I say, “Darry, love, they want me teaching. Well, I got a teaching job in a school. The only teacher in this small village.”  
“Awesome,” he says, “but, I feel like there is going to be a but.”  
“Yeah, it’s in Canada so I won’t be able to come back over the summer,” I say, “I don’t know Darry.”  
“You should take it,” he says, “don’t worry about me.”  
“Can you not come with me,” I say, “I know you will worry about Sodapop and Ponyboy.”  
He shrugs and leans on my shoulder, “let me think about that. Ponyboy almost died.”  
“I know,” I say, “I should have been here for you.”  
“No,” he answers, “Beth what my idiot brother does isn’t your fault.”  
“Johnny died,” I answer, “I don’t even know who Dallas is, he is one of your best friends now. I know nothing about you Darry and I live with you.”

He laughs, “we have been together for years, since we were seventeen. No one knows me like you do.”  
“Darry don’t bullshit yourself,” I answer, “I love you, I am so glad I married you but I know nothing about you and then I am going to Canada.”  
He shrugs and kisses me, “I should go with you, I just don’t want to leave Ponyboy you get that right.”  
“I would have to take you with me to begin with or not at all,” I say finally, “we could create a new life for us.”  
“In Canada,” he says.  
I shrug, “I don’t think I could go without you.”

He looks at me and I reach up to run my hands through his greased hair, “I need to- Darry.”  
Darry smiles and takes my hands in his kissing them, “you mean more to me then my brothers Beth.”  
I start to sob, he really loves me.

Someone walks in, “hey guys is Darry in.”  
“Through here piss off Dally,” Darry yells, “I am with my wife right now.”  
“Wife eh,” says this Dally I am hoping that it isn’t the same Dally who tried to kiss me earlier.  
The door gets pushed open and there he is.  
“You tried to kiss me earlier,” I say, “I told you I had a lad and you tried to get me to kiss you.”  
“I didn’t know either of you were married,” he says, “Darry you didn’t tell me you are married?”  
“Because you don’t believe in marriage,” says Ponyboy, “which you said multiple times when Sodapop was going on about it.”  
“How is Sodapop,” I ask.  
I can see Sodapop get up and walk towards us, “not good really Beth.”  
I separate from Darry and then I just hug my brother in law, I forget I am related to the others especially as I am so detached from my own husband.  
“Could you leave us alone,” says Darry, “I haven’t seen her in three months.”  
“Alright boys lets head to the movies or something,” says Dally winking at the pair of us before sheperding the others out.

“I am going to take the job on the condition you three can come with me,” I say decidedly, “but then I don’t want to take Ponyboy out of school because of me.”  
He shrugs and I can feel him twisting in his seat, “don’t worry about Ponyboy. We got in a rumble.”  
Then he recounts everything that happened at the rumble, how when he was stood next to Tim Shephard it just felt awkward. He didn’t want to be there.

“Beth, you should eat we have,” he says before standing up, "cake."  
I breathe in deeply finally feeling home before Dally comes back with a piece of cake.  
“You know I am really glad I married you Dally,” I say finally, “some others are just the worse.””  
“Sodapop wouldn’t be able to operate in a small village,” he says finally, “he just wouldn’t.”  
I nod and he moves my hair off my shoulder before breathing in deeply, “tell me about school Beth.”  
And then he listens to me go on and on about school, about the few girls there and all these men that I make me either want to punch one of them or drive cross country to kiss Dally. Those idiotic boys, telling me that I will just settle down with one of them  
“We could give them the offer, no one is going to force the Curtis’s anywhere,” I answer.  
He shrugs, “definitely take the job okay I love you Beth.”

I shrug a little, smiling as he fiddles with my ring. Idiot didn’t want his own, can’t blame him really. He would beat himself up if he lost it, whether in an engine or a brawl.  
“I don’t like you fighting,” I mutter, “I want to look after you and stop you doing anything stupid.”  
The walls seem to be closer then when I was here last, piles of paper are scattered over the floor and blankets are scattered over those in an attempt to tidy up as I arrived suddenly. He takes my hand suddenly and presses his record player, Dally pulls me up and then we are slow dancing around his room. He presses me close to him and places his chin on my head I can feel my neatly pinned back hair getting ruined by his chin.  
“What happened to Ponyboy?” I ask, “because you were terrified and that letter I got afterwards was so confusing a rush of words.”  
“He thought I hated him,” he laughs slightly, “I didn’t really help that out.”  
“You said.”

Darry laughs he just laughs, as he turns his head towards his front door. Two-bit comes in, and waves at us before going into the kitchen and lighting up a cigarette, breathing it in before stubbing it out. Darry flips him off as he spins me out and then I spin back into his arms.  
“How come you haven’t dumped him yet Beth for one of them fancy college lads yet,” asks two-bits, “you could be a soc if you wanted.”  
“A soc,” I laugh, “Darry imagine me being a soc.”  
He laughs slightly, “you look like a soc. With the long skirts and your hair pinned back and it isn’t like dyed blonde.”  
I giggle a little as he scoops hair grease out of his pot as he unpins my hair before greasing it into a quiff, and chanting ‘one of us’ quietly. I swat his hands away slightly before running my own hands through my hair and wiping it on his jacket lightly before giggling.  
“You married Beth,” he asks, “does your husband now about Darry or have you ran away?”  
“Hell no, seeing as she is married to me,” he says laughing quietly, not believing that the boys didn't already suss it out for themselves about our relationship. Stuck together for life now.

Two-bit laughs, not quite getting them or taking us seriously.  
“Hell yeah,” he says high fiving me.  
I grin a little before he leaves holding a mug from the kitchen, and then I look at Darry.  
“You should write back to Canada,” says Darry.  
I nod and reach for his letter paper and start writing down whilst Darry fiddles with my hair, he laughs a little as the pen runs out and I grab another.  
“Should I sign it Mrs Curtis?” I ask.  
“Yeah,” nods Darry kissing my forehead, “you should.”  
I giggle slightly and finish the letter, “we should ask your brothers if they want to come with if they don’t I wont accept.”  
“You just have though?”  
I shrug a little before he pulls me tight and then he kisses me, pulling at my dress slightly and I grin as he pulls off his shirt and then we are tumbling around each in a heat of messy kisses and hands. Then we fall asleep before the other brothers come home happily in each other’s arms.


End file.
